


The Best Remedy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Jennifer Jareau - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Gossip Girl References, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Hey!” you said, running up to your lifelong best friend at the bar. You’d grown up together, been through everything together, and managed to remain friends through it all. Or at least, become friends again. You couldn’t really say that when you slept with her boyfriend or she embarrassed you in front of the whole school (because you slept with her boyfriend) that you were friends, but being the adults you now were, you put it behind you. There was too much history between you to fuck up your friendship over something as stupid as guys or anything else for that matter. “How are you, J? How’s Will? How are the boys?”

“Everyone’s great, love,” she said, turning around from the bar with drinks in hand ready to envelop you in a hug. Work kept her away a lot and your job did too. While she was out saving the world, you were out clothing the rich as a high-end fashion designer the way you’d always imagined, so at this point, seeing each other was like seeing a drop of rain on a day with next to no clouds, basically almost never. “How’s the world of high-end fashion?” she laughed, tipping her martini toward you and clinking your glasses together. She’d always wanted to join the Bureau and you admired her for it; as a teenager, you wondered if your choice of career wasn’t selfish or stupid, but it made you happy, which was all you really wanted out of life. Plus, with the horror stories she’d told you in the past years, you knew there was no way you could do something like that. 

“It’s fantastic!” you exclaimed, draping your arms over her shoulders in a dramatic fashion. “I just got invited to New York Fashion Week. If you can make it to my show, let me know. I can totally get you front row tickets.”

After downing your first drinks and ordering up a second round, JJ turned to you, her face vaguely reminiscent. “Did you ever think we’d be doing exactly what we wanted to be doing?” she asked. “Because there is no way that I thought anyone would take me seriously given my job and the way I look.”

“People are dumb,” you said. JJ had always been smart, smarter than people gave her credit for. You’d always known that whatever she set her mind to, she would be able to do. You however, were convinced that you’d never make it in the world of fashion. The talent was there. That you knew. But it was so damn competitive. You were pretty sure the only reason you made it was because you’d developed a thick skin through your high school years and your ups and downs with JJ. “I never thought I’d make it,” you laughed. “I actually attribute a lot of my success to you.”

“Really?” she asked.

You snorted so hard, your second martini, an appletini, had practically come out of your nose. “Yea, J. You don’t think I developed a thin skin through our teenage years?”

“That’s true,” she said. “As I remember though, it all started because you slept with my boyfriend.”

“I was a horny idiot,” you replied defensively. You thought you’d gotten beyond this. But then you looked at her and she laughing. “You bitch!” you said, playfully shoving her in the shoulder. “I thought you were serious again for a second. Plus, that asshole didn’t deserve you if he would cheat on you.”

As she sipped on her martini, you explained, jokingly of course, that you had actually done her a favor. After the fact, you knew that was bullshit - you were horny and stupid, but it was what you claimed at the time. “In hindsight, you actually did do me a favor, but I definitely wanted to rip your face off.”

“And that, J, is what made me perfectly capable of handling the dog-eat-dog world of fashion design,” you laughed, taking a sip of your appletini and trying to keep it out of your nose this time. “We made it through years of talking and then not talking and then talking again, and we made it through high school in the most stuck up town in the entire fucking world. The world of fashion…child’s play compared to that.”

Suddenly, she was blinded by light. “Oh, sorry J,” you said, standing up from the bar and shielding her from the paparazzi that had apparently stalked you to the bar. “Do you wanna go somewhere else or should we stay here? I’m tabloid fodder, but you don’t have to be.”

“Eh, what’s done is done,” she laughed, throwing her head back and down the last of her second martini. “They have one picture, which means they are going to dig into my past. One more?” After a few drinks, JJ found it hard to give a fuck. One of the many reasons you loved her.

“Gods, yes,” you laughed, signaling the bartender for one more as you downed the last of the second you hadn’t even finished yet. “It’s been way too long, J. We need to do this more often.”

“We really do. This is exactly what I need after work and being thrown up on. I love my kids, I love Will, I love my job, but dammit if it isn’t all a little overwhelming at times,” she said. “Sometimes the best remedy is a couple of drinks with your lifelong bestie. Through thick and thin.” When the bartender dropped off your third drink, you each picked up a glass, clinking them again.

“To lifelong friendship, through the ups and downs, because no matter what, we’ll always be there for each other.” You smiled as the paparazzi took another picture, doing your best to obstruct their view of JJ with your glass. You picked this life - she picked a different one. But through it all, you’d been there for each other, and no matter what life through at you, you always would be.


End file.
